Maskless
by Imotochan13
Summary: What happens when the Batter finds Zacharie asleep, and without his mask at that, what does this encounter start? The start of the new game, or the end of the old?


**A/N: So this is what happens when I attempt to write sexy times! My smut addicted friend said he liked it so, XD I hope it's good and that you all like this first try. **

**Imoto out~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OFF, I wish I did, but I don't.**

The small sleeping figure on the floor in front of me shifted slightly, for a moment I was expecting to see the face so long hidden from me, but at the last second his arm move to block my view. Even in his sleep, Zacharie refused to show his deepest secret.

Quietly moving toward the other, I knelt by his side and did my best not to wake him as I carefully took his sleeve in my hand, guiding his arm away. I sat there staring, trying to process what I was seeing.

An almost pure white face met my eyes, the color and sense of smoothness reminding me of marble, yet at the same time, his skin looked so soft... Around his closed eyes was thick rings of black, at the moment giving the impression of two black holes, and the darkness just seemed to make him look that much more pale, but none of this is what truly caught my attention.

Large purple scars carved their way up his otherwise perfect face, starting from each corner of his lips and running up to his ears, giving the impression of a large grin, portions of the scars even had notches suggesting he once had the merchants eyes starting to flutter, I leaned back to give him space, knowing he would already freak out.

Pale lids parted, giving me a peek at the blood red jewels he had hidden from me for so long, and it didn't take but a seconds for Zacharie's gaze to find me as well. A startled cry escaped his scared lips as he scrambled back, drawing a sword from some hidden spot in the room.

"Dammit Batter!" His voice cracked as he sat there, ready to strike at any given moment. "You scared the shit out of me!" For a second we just stared at each other, before his expression turned to confusion. "What are you looking at?"

Looking down at the mask I had picked up once I entered his shop, I held the frog face out, his eyes grew wide as he hesitantly turned his head to the left, his gaze locked on the Judge mask discarded there.

An uncomfortable silence crept over to the room as he sat there, almost in a trance, starting at the mask, only for a soft quavering voice to shatter the moment.

"For so long," The emotion that oozed out of the voice created a heavy atmosphere in the room, I hadn't thought Zach was capable of such emotion... "I've hidden behind my masks... Now," His eyes flicked over at me for a brief second before turning away again."I feel so..." He chuckled softly, though it was void of any amusement. "Exposed.." Noticing him lower the sword then put it back where he hid it, I sighed and moved over to the merchant, kneeling down in front of him.

"Why do you hide?" When his red eyes met mine, his gaze just screamed '_You're kidding me_' as if I should know why.

"Just look at my face Batter! These scars are disgusting!" He ran his fingers over the marks on his cheeks, eyes growing distant. "I regret them..." That wasn't what I expected to hear.

"Wait, you did this to yourself?" He nodded solemnly only to drop his gaze. Shifting forward, I put my lips by his ear, speaking softly, trying to change the mood. "That's impure of you..." He grew rigid, not moving in the slightest, until I chuckled. "Should I purify you... Or punish you?"

Zacharie shifted, turning toward me completely as he caught on to what I was hinting at, though his grin seemed wicked due to the scars.

"Well then Batter," He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me so close that his warm breath brushed my lips. "you better punish me hard." He his got wide as I slid him back till his back, trapping him between the wall and myself.

"You better believe I will, for this," I ran my thumb over one of his scars. "and for hiding those eyes from me." Smirking as his cheeks became dusted with pink, I slid my arms around his waist, pulling him closer and onto my lap. His hands quickly moved to my shoulders as that faint pink on his cheeks grew darker, and an abnormally shaky breath passed over his lips as I leaned my head closer to the smaller, and younger, mans. "Scared?

"O-of course not!" The merchant instantly became defensive, but the darkening red spreading further over his cheeks gave him away, causing me to grin.

"You're still a virgin?" Zacharie's head turned side to side violently, only validating my claim even further. To prove my point, I slide one of my hands to the top of his jeans and moved it back, barely slipping my fingers below his waistline, creeping them toward his ass, he tensed, closing his eyes tight. "You were saying?"

Without a word, he turned his head away, his eyes trained on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing it the world. His reaction was to amusing, but now that I had the chance, I planted my lips right below his jaw, reaching up and pulling the tall portion of his obnoxious turtle neck down, giving me full access to his pale skin.

Trailing my lips down to where his shoulder and neck connected, Zacharie shuddered and shifted on my lap, pressing his hips into mine, causing a small gasp to escaped my lips.

Hearing him chuckle, I realized he had done it on purpose, so I leaned back and glared playfully, only to find him smirking just slightly, I figure it's time to remind the boy who was on top.

Grabbing his hips with a tight grin, I shoved him to the floor, keeping my hold on him as I settled between his legs starting to grind my hips up against his, causing his head to tip back as he moaned, his hands grabbing my arms.

"B-Batter?!" Grinning down at him as I ceased, my hands loosened on his hips, only to slide up, catching his sweater and tearing it over his head, without any hesitation I discarded the article of clothing. Wide, and slightly frightened, red eyes locked with my mine.

Zach was already small, but like this, without that overly baggy sweater, he seemed pitifully frail, almost as though a touch would break him... A grin crept across my lips. He better hope that wasn't the case, because I was going to do a lot more than just touching him. "Batter wait... Before you do anything, let's make this more interesting..." Curious, I leaned back a bit, eyeing him impatiently.

"I'm waiting." He sat up and rubbed his hips with a slight grimace, bruises already starting to form, but he ignored that and turned to me with a smirk.

"If you get my riddle right, you still get to top, but, if you get it wrong, you do as _I _say. Agreed?" Looking him over real quick, I chuckled, puzzles were part of the job description, of course I could solve a small riddle!

"Alright, let's do this then." He smirk stretched into a grin as he crawled over to me, the blush on his cheeks returning as his eyes caught the gaze of mine.

"Okay, you ready?" Nodding, his voice quickly took on a seductive tone as he leaned closer to me, eyes holding a growing cloud of lust, he had better hurry up... "I have a stiff shaft, my tip penetrates, I come with a quiver. What am I?"

Well then, wasn't expecting that... Chewing on my bottom lip, I racked my brain for a response, while he just sat there, watching me like the evil little bastard he was. "Batter~? You give up?"

"Of course not!" He just grinned wider, sliding closer and putting his hands on my thighs. Where did this come from suddenly? "Just hold on... I can get it!" Closing my eyes to think, it was only seconds before a slight pressure settled on the, probably obvious, bulge in my pants.

"Oh Batter~?" Trying to regain my concentration, the increased pressure on my erection forced a quiet moan past my lips."Three... Two... On-"

"Arrow! It's an arrow!" Opening my eyes, Zacharie sighed and nodded. Smirking as he sat back, his blush darkening and his whole demeanor changed from trying to be dominant to completely submissive.

"What do you want me to do then, Batter?" Moving to my feet, I held my hand out to him and pulled Zacharie up as he took it, only to turn him around and press his bare chest against the wall.

Running my hands down his sides, they settled on his hips for a second, before I moved them to the front of his jeans, popping open the button, and quickly pulling the zipper down.

"Batter..." His voice became more of a whine as he shifted his hips slightly, only to press his ass back against my crotch, a groan passed his lips as I moaned. "Hurry up~!"

I had barely done anything and he was already begging? Oh he was going to hate me after tonight. Slowly sliding his jeans down, they hit the floor with a small thud, leaving Zach in his boxers only."You're doing this on purpose..."

Pressing my lips on his shoulder, I trailed up to his ear, trying to sound as seductive as I could, pressing right up against him.

"Of course I am..." Pulling down his boxers, they joined his jeans on the floor, leaving him now completely bare" You remember something Zacharie, you're mine, no one else is allowed to have you. Got it?" When he didn't reply, I sunk my teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder, drawing a cry of pain from him.

"o-okay! I understand!" Letting him go, I wiped the blood from my lips as a few beads of the liquid formed at the wound and ran down his back. "Dammit Batter, that hurt!"

"That was the point." Pulling him away from the wall a bit, I ran my hand down to his ass, squeezing a little to see what his reaction would be. I was rather surprised when he squeaked briefly, though he quickly cut off the sound with his fist. If he was that sensitive...

Grabbing his hips again, I pulled him against me as I mimed thrusting into him, and the sound he made was something between a whine and a moan, but either way it sent a shiver down my spine which only made me that much more aroused.

"A-ah! Batter! Please hurry up!" Feeling I had teased the poor boy enough, I brought three fingers up to his mouth, running them over his lips.

"Suck." As he took the three digits into his mouth, I put my lips on the back of his neck, only to be distracted by Zacharie's tongue running up and down my fingers, coating them. "God, guess your tongue isn't just good for talking..." Pulling my head away, I moved it back to his ass, pausing for a moment when I noticed him tense. "You ready for this?"

"Y-yeah..." I didn't exactly believe him, but it was now or never. Slowly pressing a lone finger into his entrance, having the small issue of him being so damn tight.

"Zacharie, you need to relax, or this is going to hurt even worse." With the first finger almost knuckle deep, I slowly added a second one, pausing every now and then to let his body adjust.

Hearing him whimper, I stopped completely, worried. "Are you okay?" He nodded, yet raised a hand to wipe his eyes,

"I'm okay, it just, kinda hurts..." Sighing, I pushed my second finger knuckle deep I paused again to give him a break, but after a moment I started scissoring my fingers, stretching him further.

Finally he started to relax, letting me push a third finger past the ring of muscles with little resistance, yet he still winced with a small groan.

"Hey, it's better than going on without this."Brushing my fingers against something, a loud gasp passed his lips as a tremble shook his body and he clenched his fists against the wall.

"Ah! Nngh~! Do that again!" Smirking at his response, I pressed harder against his prostate, this time he moaned and pushed back against my fingers. Pushing one last time, his moan grew louder as he shifted his hips back. "Batter~!"

Sliding my fingers out, Zacharie groaned, rolling my eyes, a smirk formed on my lips as I unbuckled my belt and opened mu pants, pushing them down past my hips, I lowered my boxers, freeing my painful erection from the confines of my clothes.

Positioning myself behind Zacharie, I spread his legs further apart with my foot, guiding his hips back I slowly pushed the head of my dick passed the ring of muscles in his body, but hearing him groan, I paused to let him adjust.

"O-oh, oh God, Batter..." Feeling him tense up, I drew small soothing circles on his hips as I slowly pushed further inside his tight ass. "You're so big... I-it hurts!"

Moving on until we were flesh to flesh, I gave him another break, trailing my lips up his spine, he shifted, making himself groan. "Move... Please!"

Smirking against his back, I slowly withdrew from his body, only to thrust back in, gaining a pained groan. Starting to gain a rhythm of pulling out and slamming back in, i angled to hit his prostate, knowing that if this was truly his first time he wouldn't last very long.

"You are so no- ah!" His voice cut off with a loud moan as I finally found my target, pounding into it mercilessly, I gained mote explicit noises from his lips, each sending another spark of nerves in my groin. "Y-you're so impure!"

Holding hips hips tighter I quickened my pace, slamming back in harder causing a loud moan to force it's way out of the merchant.

"What was that?" Hearing him chuckle I once again sunk my teeth into his shoulder, drawing more blood than before, but to my surprise, his cry wasn't of pain, but pleasure.

Smirking, I realized what he was doing, so the boy had kinks? I'd have to remember that for next time...

Feeling his body tense around me, I slid my hand to his erection, running my fingers over the tip he shifted with a moan.

"Please... A-ah!" God, he had no idea how arousing his begging was, and in return of his begging, I ran my fingers down his shaft. Trying to push him closer to completion I pumped in time with my thrusts, though as soon as I even wrapped my hand around his member, he turned into a moaning mess.

Feeling heat and pressure building in my groin, my thrusts went deeper, driving him over the edge, his head flying back to hit my chest. "Batter! Oh God!" One last thrust into him as his body tightened snugly around me set me off filling him completely, as Zach moaned again his arms moved up and back to wrap around my neck, his fingers slipped under my hat, tangling in my hair. "A-ah!"

Moaning into his shoulder, his hand turned my head, allowing his scarred and chapped lips to meet mine sloppily. Slowly sliding out of the merchants body, he groaned into the kiss as his hands moved to grab onto my head, his lips pulling away only by mere centimeters.

"You realize," I started. "the pain you're going to be in, right?" Zach nodded then turned to leaned against the wall, his eyes meeting mine before he sighed, only to pick up the fro mask I had dropped earlier.

"You have to go, don't you?" Silently I looked away and fixed my pants, with a sigh he started redressing, placing the now foreign looking mask back over his pale face.

"Will I see you soon Zach?" Unable to see it, I could only imagine he was smirking when he chuckled stepping closer to run his hand down my chest.

"Do you want to?" Lifting his making only enough to get to his lips, I placed a soft chaste kiss to his scarred lips.

"Of course I do." I saw the smile for only a brief moment before he yanked the mask back down to hide once more, ruffling his hair, I headed toward the door, picking up my bat that was leaning there.

Glancing back briefly, Zach was still leaning against the wall, his mask blocking emotion from me, yet for some reason I got the idea he wasn't as happy as he had been earlier.

It was three days before I saw Zacharie again, he sold me tickets like normal but he was quiet, not saying anything really, when I tried talking to him he made an excuse to leave, running away without any hesitation.

So I just continued on my way, stopping when I heard voices, staying silent so I could hear.

"Why'd you run? He cares for you and you for him, the player isn't holding him back, so whats holding you?" I knew that voice, that was the Judge! Then a player, he had to be talking of me, but to whom?

"I'm afraid... I know what's to come, this is only a game, but either way, we lose him... I can't believe I let him infect me so late... What is to be done for him now?" ...Zach? What was to happen? What did he mean? Is what I was doing wrong? It was only to help this world, to purify it form evil, is that so bad?

"It's a pattern dear friend, one the player will not chose to break, only the puppet can break, he may be to far gone..." Moving closer to the voices, I peeked past a corner, finding the two I named, only now, Zacharie had blood on the collar of his turtle neck, and it had soaked further down as well. I wasn't going to remain quiet, walking out from my hiding spot, they both turned to me, only seconds later the Judge darted.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?!" The merchant shook his head, not saying anything, stepping toward him I slid my hand down to his. "Zach, what is wrong with you?"

My free hand came up, grabbing the bottom of his mask and pulling it over his head, horror striking my heart. His scars were gone, in their place sat two fresh gashes up his cheeks, blood just cascading down and onto his sweater. "Why?"

"Making new scars hurts, but going over old ones hurt even worse..." Giving him a confused look, his eyes stared off in the distance, no even seeming to take in what was around him. Moving forward to put my arms around his small frame, I was taken aback when he stepped away from me, tears welding up in his red eyes. "No..." Zacharie snatched the mask out of my hand, putting it back over his blood covered face. "If you're not going to buy anything, be on your way. Behind you is the last save point before you face The Queen."

Staring at him shocked, I backed up, then glanced behind me, noticing the red box floating there ominously.

"What did I do wrong? Why are you being so cold?" Staring at the mask that stared back blankly, hiding the emotions I craved to see.

"Love you hurt, finding out so late in the game that you care, even just a little, hurts worse." So late in the game? When the game ends, what happens to us? Don't we just sit in the empty world together?

'_You have to switch the game OFF._'

The players voice always reached my ears, and lately, their words have grown dark, and yet I had to obey.

'_Just leave him Batter, we have a game to finish._'

"I'm sorry Zacharie, but this game has to end... I have no choice..." Walking over to the save block, I lightly touched it, then turned and walked past him, stopping when he spoke.

"if you go on this way... We'll have to stop you..."I didn't need to look, I could just hear the sadness dripping from his words. Knowing that my player would hear, I stayed quiet, he couldn't stop me anymore.

Continuing through the doorway, I started up the stairs leading to my once beloved Queen.

Footprints of blood followed behind me, the corrupt Queen was dead, out sickly offspring, Hugo, was dead, now the only thing left was to flip the switch.

One giant wall of white, and in the dead center was the switch, settled toward ON, and as I walked toward it, a voice stopped me.

"You're wife... She was your wife? The child your son?" Turning to find myself staring at a mask, Zacharie slowly lifted it off his face, letting me see the tears streaming down his cheeks, how did he find out? "You had a family?! You killed your family?!"

Staring at him silently, I couldn't keep his gaze though, not when his tears were so obvious. "I thought you cared about me, but no! I was just a replacement wasn't I?! So stupid! I should have known!"

'_Purify him Batter, he's getting in the way._'

"I can;t let you end this game Batter..." Zach wiped his eyes, his sword being produced from behind his back. "I warned you, yet you didn't listen." Blocking with my bat quickly, I barely had time to stop his attack, doing my best not to hurt him.

'_Batter hurry up! He should be dead already!_'

"Listen to your player!" He backed up, holding his arms out, red eyes glaring daggers and his lips in a sneer. "Purify me! Come on!"

Feeling the tug of the players actions I fought against it as hard as I could, but still the bat was forced above my head ready to strike the merchant down, yet still I fought, till at last I was able to throw down the bat.

"No! Zacharie, I wont purify you! I can't purify you! You were never a replacement..." His eyes softened as I stepped closer to him. "Yes, she was my wife... Yes, he was my son... She was corrupt, he- Hugo would have been too..." Growing closer, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in the nape of his neck. "I can't purify you... Anyone but you..."

"Batter..." His arms slid around me as well, but he didn't realize that tears were streaming from my eyes..

"I never meant to let you get so close to me, never meant to care..." Not even with the Queen had I felt comfortable enough around someone to let my guard down and spilled my mind, but with Zacharie, it seemed like I could.

'_Batter! Knock it off and end the game!_'

Pulling away from Zacharie, I glared up knowing that the player would be able to see me, and for some reason, I got the idea that the look I was getting glared back at as well.

"No. You have no control over me anymore, I won't do it." Silence answered me, maybe now I could right my wrongs, maybe this world didn't need destroyed. We could rebuild it, The Judge, Zacharie, and I, it could be a less corrupt world, one without specters, one actually safe to live in.

"Batter?" Bringing my gaze back to the other, my eyes trailed the scabs running from his lips up to his ears with a sigh.

"Sorry... I was just thinking." Glancing back at the switch, I wondered of the player and tried to think of when they became so impure. "Come on Zach, let's go find the Judge, I have an idea." He flashed me a grin and a nod before lowering his mask again, starting to run out of the room, only to stop and look back, waiting for me.

I couldn't help but smirk as I headed after him, leaving the switch behind me untouched.


End file.
